


不入虎穴 焉杰函树（三）

by yizigugu



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizigugu/pseuds/yizigugu
Relationships: Kouchi Yugo/Morimoto Shintarou





	不入虎穴 焉杰函树（三）

不入虎穴 焉杰函树（番外一）

冰絮结新霜，又是一年的雪纷飞。道路两旁的老树在连天的阴云覆盖下更显隐忍沉重，当真是飞雪无意留旧人呢。一阵冷风吹过，吹落了枝上的落雪。  
慎太郎禁不住阵阵寒意，努力缩进围巾中。还好有我哥呀…这围巾的主人本是京本大我，出门前一定强行弟弟慎太郎围上，一边笨手笨脚的裹着，一边再三叮咛，说他不在的这几天，千万招呼好自己。现在的慎太郎万分感谢出门前的自己，没有拒绝来自围巾的温暖。

“早啊，森本同学！”高地老师在数学课以外的地方都很有活力，满分的笑容给人一天美好的心情。

“早！优…高地老师。”慎太郎看着迎面走来人，不自觉的舒展开身体，眼神里多了一份期待。

两个人就这样并肩的走着，看似简单一对简单的师生。

走过这个转角，就是学校了。慎太郎终于忍不住心中的迫切，拉起高地的手，反方向走进了无人的小巷。突地将高地按在墙上，急不可耐的吻了上去。

“唔…”高地被年下恋人突如其来的吻吓了一跳，虽说没人，但保不齐会忽然冲出来几个抄近道的学生…

“大我今天不在家呢。”慎太郎在耳边留下一句话，翩然而去。

一但有了期待，中间的时间，都变得无比难耐。

好在大我家就在学校附近，漫长的等待是会出人命的。

随着锁舌咬合的清脆声落下，高地拉过慎太郎，献上一吻绵长。相比于无人巷的急不可耐，这个吻更带着唇齿间的曼妙。

说来也奇怪，他们这段关系，明明是慎太郎先开口表白的，但每次欢愉，高地都在上面。

这回，主动的是我。慎太郎心中念着。

慎太郎把高地推倒在沙发上，单手拉开原本整齐的领带，像极了一个期待猎物的猎人。瘫在垫子上的高地伸手阻止了他的动作，握住领带，一把拉过来。  
“别弄开，不然一会又系不好。”  
“你不帮我吗。”

说完，他就封住了高地的唇，身体像粘住了似的，舌顶开唇，在对方口中搅动。年下的吻技总是很好，次次都令高地心驰神醉。趁着醉的功夫，44三两下就扒掉了高地的裤子。隔着剩余那层薄薄的布料，手心缓缓摩擦。

“嗯…”那层布料顿时变成一道刑具，折磨着高地沉沦欲海。

44顺着脖颈，一点点吻下去。俯下身，轻轻啃咬高地胸前的那粒小东西。高地忍不住叫了一声，乳头像是先是似被蜇了一下，随后温热发痒，快意从胸前扩散开来。

“啊…”酥酥麻麻的感觉刺激着高地，自己动手，麻利迅速脱掉那层束缚他的布。44也趁着这会子，脱掉自己的衣物。顿时间，二人赤诚相见。两具肉体压抑了许久，阳具相聚触碰摩擦，还是无法释放彼此的情愫。

原本跪坐在垫子上的44赫然起身，将阳具对准33的脸。“我难受，帮我摸摸他嘛”。操着撒娇的语气，配合着鼓起的双颊，任谁看了都无力招架他的请求。

33抬头仰望着他，不觉被眼前的孩子打动了。不似白天打招呼时候那样笑的灿烂，上扬的嘴角带着一份浅浅的媚。

一手大力的揉搓着臀瓣，一手缓缓挑逗着肿胀的囊袋，33不慌不难的从腿根吻起，沿着凸起的青筋舔上去，慢含龟头，吮吸滑动。

44看着眼前此番光景，不觉低低呻吟。冬日的太阳比人还要懒，为时尚早就在山后隐去踪迹。屋内光线暗了下来，不觉得竟产生了某种看不清的视觉朦胧。这朦胧似催情剂一般，撩动着44的情欲，配合着高地口中的套弄，缓缓地泄了出来。

高地嘴里含着这米浆般的液体，到不觉得恶心，只是心中暗暗有了自己的念头。

到底是个孩子呀…

44还沉浸在泄出的快感中，不觉间，自己已经33抱起来。回过神来，自己已经是趴在餐桌上。正想反抗，身后的33早就温柔挟持上来。

整个上半身全部伏贴在宽大的餐桌之上，屁股高高撅起，身后的穴被33细细舔着。白色的浊液一点点从33口中，渗入股间穴口，伴随的舌尖的晕染，身后的那张小嘴如身前一般，微微张合。待舌面扫过那粉红色褶皱时，有忽的紧紧闭合。

“舒服吗？”  
“啊…嗯呢…”

床第间的事，就如同身体纠缠一样，说不清。主动那一方不一定拥有主动权。先动情的那一方，注定无法笑到最后。

伴随着黏稠的精液，高地先插入了一根手指，缓缓插送了一会，方敢扩充第二根进去。抽送的同时，细细探索内壁嫩肉的湿滑。

“这里…别…啊……”不断向下时，手指加入了第三根，也不知是碰了那里，44感到体内的热潮正阵阵涌来。就是这里了，33接受到信号后，不紧不慢的按着，挑着，逗着，反复插送。44的呻吟越发动情，内壁更是紧紧收缩，包裹着33的手指，不肯轻易放出。

33被这一阵阵的嘤啼撩拨的再难忍受。估摸着也差不多适应了，抽出手指，长枪怼上。仅是浅浅探入龟头，就感受到嫩穴的挤压。凭着此番快感，一鼓作气的全部插入体内，一阵阵挤压的苏爽，顿时在谷口涌上囊袋，迅速扩至身体每一个角落，苏透指尖。不觉越弄越快，全然不顾身下44的咿呀。

空荡荡房间里，回荡着肉体摩擦时，特有的噗呲噗嗤声。

“宝贝，喜欢吗”床第间的33完全卸下白天，为师授业那副正经的模样，动情之下，是另一幅登徒子的嘴脸。

“嗯…”  
“喜欢别干吗…”  
“啊…喜…喜欢…”

简单的回答，更是勾起高地心中的欲火。双手摸索上44的巨阳，又是一番极速套弄。

44配合着他，将臀部高高抬起，本来身后的充盈肿胀就够他受的了，现在下面又开始涨起，似有数以万计的白蚁细细啃食。身体热，痒的快感充盈，此刻每一根神经在无限扩大，涨成一片空白。

“优吾…优吾…啊…”

经历此番折腾，身后的高地也坚持不了多久。伴随着慎太郎的高声呻吟，一股脑的射在穴内。年下的穴怎能受的住此番轰炸，没等高地拔出，那浑液就顺着大腿滑落，一滴两滴落在地上。

精疲力尽的二人甚至来不及洗净，撞进卧室，倒头就睡。

第二天，清晨的太阳扫尽昨日雪的阴霾。暖暖的日光洒在雪地上，洁白无瑕的雪竟也带了几分娇羞的粉红。

同样洒进房间里，照着床上两幅美好的肉体，洗净昨日爱欲的气息，换上另一番清新自然的感觉。

被阳光晃醒的33先爬了起来，到底不是如狼似虎的年龄了，稍微投入的情爱都会令他第二天腰酸背痛。刚准备走出卧室，去寻找昨天散落一地的衣物。开门的瞬间，迎面撞上此刻蹑手蹑脚的京本大我。往日熟悉的同事竟是以现在这幅坦然的态度想见，高地顿时羞红了脸。

“那个，衣服我替你们拿进来了…我还有事…嗯…先走了…”大我率先开口结束了这份尴尬。伴随着这家主人的仓皇而逃，高地不禁哑然失笑。

看着床上酣睡中的慎太郎，他心想，果然，唯有肆无忌惮的落下雪，才能更接近春天。他又想到慎太郎表白那天，那天，他的心里犹如埋下一颗种子，到如今，那颗种子吐露的嫩芽，正在若即若离的风中，轻轻扭动。


End file.
